Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love
Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love (キングダムハーツ：愛の夢)is an upcoming action role-playing game by Square Enix exclusively for Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox One, and Xbox 360 in 2017. Plot After the events of Kingdom Hearts III, Sora, Donald and Goofy go across new worlds to find the mysterious Hooded Girl, find out her identity, and stop her from creating a new world, The Dreams of Love. With their new member, Emmy, they can stop her in time. Characters Main Protagonists * Sora * Riku * Kairi * King Mickey * Donald Duck * Goofy Main Antagonists * Jeena (spectrobes) Major Characters * Minor Antagonists * Worlds New Worlds * Dragon Land - ''Dragon Tales''- Emmy, Max, Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie, and Quetzal * T. C. Williams High School - Remember the Titans- Coach Herman Boone, Coach Bill Yoast, DE Julius Campbell, LB Gerry Bertier, Carole Boone, Nicky Boone, Sheryl Yoast, QB Jerry "Rev" Harris, QB Ronnie "Sunshine" Bass, OL Louie Lastik, RB Petey Jones, LB Gerry Bertier, and DE Julius Campbell * Cretaceous - Good Dinosaur- Arlo, Spot, Butch, Nash, Ramsey, Forrest, Thunderclap and The Velociraptor Rustlers * Headquarters (Riley's conscious mind) - Inside Out- Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust, and Anger * Pixie Hollow and Winter Woods - Secret of the Wings- Tinker Bell, Periwinkle, Lord Milori, Queen Clarion, Fawn, Vidia, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, and Dewey *'Zootopia' - Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Flash, Mr. Big, Bellwether, Mayor Lionheart, Mrs. Otterton and Duke Weaselton. *'Hogwarts - Harry Potter' - Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, Hedwig, Ginny Weasly, Neville Longbottom, Lord Voldemort * New York City - Mr. Peabody and Sherman- Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Paul Peterson, Patty Peterson, and Edwina Grunion * Land of Ooo - Adventure Time- Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Marceline, and the Ice King Old Worlds * Agrabah - Aladdin- Aladdin, Genie, Princess Jasmine, and Jafar * Olympus Coliseum- Hercules, Philoctetes, and Hades * China - Mulan- Mulan, Shan, Mushu, and Shan-Yu * Atlantica - The Little Mermaid- Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder, King Triton, and Ursula * Never Land - Peter Pan-Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Captain Hook, and Mr. Smee Summons List of Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love Summons Gallery Kingdom Hearts- The Dreams of Love (Playstation 3).png|Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love (PS3) Kingdom Hearts- The Dreams of Love (Playstation 4).png|Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love (PlayStation 4) Kingdom Hearts- The Dreams of Love (Xbox 360).png|Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love (Xbox 360) Kingdom Hearts- The Dreams of Love (Xbox One).png|Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love (Xbox One) Kingdom Hearts- The Dreams of Love (Playstation Vita).png|Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love (PlayStation Vita) Kingdom Hearts- The Dreams of Love (Wii U).png|Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love (Wii U) Kingdom Hearts- The Dreams of Love (Nintendo 3DS).png|Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love (Nintendo 3DS) Kingdom Hearts- Dreams of Love game menu.jpg|Game menu Kingdom hearts- Dragon Land.jpg Kingdom hearts- remember the titans.jpg Kingdom hearts- the good dinosaur.jpg Kingdom hearts- Inside Out world.jpg Kingdom hearts- pixie hollow.jpg Hogwarts.png Kingdom hearts- New York City.jpg Kingdom hearts- Land of Ooo.jpg Kingdom hearts- Agrabah.jpg Kingdom hearts- olympus collesseum.jpg Kingdom hearts- land of the dragons.jpg Kingdom hearts- Atlantica.jpg Kingdom hearts- neverland.jpg Sora, Donald, Emmy, and Goofy.png|Sora, Donald, Emmy, and Goofy Jeena 2.png|Jeena Kingdom Hearts- The Dreams of Love (Playstation 3 Disc).png|Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love (PS3 disc) Kingdom Hearts- The Dreams of Love (Xbox 360 Disc).png|Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love (Xbox 360) Kingdom Hearts- The Dreams of Love (Playstation 4 Disc).png|Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love (PlayStation 4) Kingdom Hearts- The Dreams of Love (Xbox One Disc).png|Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love (Xbox One) Kingdom Hearts- The Dreams of Love (Wii U Disc).png|Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love (Wii U disc) Kingdom Hearts- The Dreams of Love (Nintendo 3DS Game card).png|Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love (Nintendo 3DS game card) Kingdom Hearts- The Dreams of Love (Playstation Vita game card).png|Kingdom Heart: The Dreams of Love (PlayStation Vita game card) Soundtrack PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 versions Dearly Beloved Villains of a Sort (1.5 Version) Vector to the Heavens (Boss Battle with the Hooded Girl/Jeena) Xbox 360 and Xbox One versions Dearly Beloved Villains of a Sort (2.5 Version) Vector to the Heavens (Boss Battle with the Hooded Girl/Jeena) PlayStation Vita version Dearly Beloved Villains of a Sort (BBS Version) Vector to the Heavens (Boss Battle with the Hooded Girl/Jeena) Wii U version Dearly Beloved Villains of a Sort Vector to the Heavens (Boss Battle with the Hooded Girl/Jeena) Nintendo 3DS version Dearly Beloved Villains of a Sort Vector to the Heavens (Boss Battle with the Hooded Girl/Jeena) Cutscene Transcripts Opening Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love - Opening Beginning Cutscene #1 Cutscene #2 Cutscene #3 Dragon Land Cutscene #4 Cutscene #5 Cutscene #6 Cutscene #7 Cutscene #8 Cutscene #9 Cutscene #10 T.C. Williams High School Cutscene #11 Cutscene #12 Cutscene #13 Cutscene #14 Cutscene #15 Cutscene #16 Cutscene #17 Cutscene #18 Cutscene #19 Cutscene #20 Cretacceous Period Cutscene #21 Cutscene #22 Cutscene #23 Cutscene #24 Cutscene #25 Cutscene #26 Cutscene #27 Cutscene #28 Imagination Land Cutscene #29 Cutscene #30 Cutscene #31 Cutscene #32 Cutscene #33 Cutscene #34 Cutscene #35 Cutscene #36 Pixie Hollow and Winter Woods Cutscene #37 Cutscene #38 Cutscene #39 Cutscene #40 Cutscene #41 Cutscene #42 Cutscene #43 Cutscene #44 Cutscene #45 Cutscene #46 New York City Cutscene #47 Cutscene #48 Cutscene #49 Cutscene #50 Cutscene #51 Cutscene #52 Cutscene #53 Cutscene #54 Cutscene #55 Cutscene #56 Hogwarts Cutscene #57 Cutscene #58 Cutscene #59 Cutscene #60 Cutscene #61 Cutscene #62 Cutscene #63 Cutscene #64 Cutscene #65 Cutscene #66 Cutscene #67 Cutscene #68 The Land of Ooo Cutscene #69 Cutscene #70 Cutscene #71 Cutscene #72 Cutscene #73 Cutscene #74 Cutscene #75 Cutscene #76 Cutscene #77 Cutscene #78 Cutscene #79 Cutscene #80 Agrabah Cutscene #81 Cutscene #82 Cutscene #83 Cutscene #84 Cutscene #85 Cutscene #86 Cutscene #87 Cutscene #88 Cutscene #89 Cutscene #90 Cutscene #91 Cutscene #92 Olympus Coliseum Cutscene #93 Cutscene #94 Cutscene #95 Cutscene #96 Cutscene #97 Cutscene #98 Cutscene #99 Cutscene #100 Cutscene #101 Cutscene #102 Cutscene #103 China Cutscene #104 Cutscene #105 Cutscene #106 Cutscene #107 Cutscene #108 Cutscene #109 Cutscene #110 Cutscene #111 Cutscene #112 Atlantica Cutscene #113 Cutscene #114 Cutscene #115 Cutscene #116 Cutscene #117 Cutscene #118 Cutscene #119 Cutscene #120 Cutscene #121 Cutscene #122 Cutscene #123 Cutscene #124 Cutscene #125 Never Land Cutscene #126 Cutscene #127 Cutscene #128 Cutscene #129 Cutscene #130 Cutscene #131 Cutscene #132 Cutscene #133 Cutscene #134 Cutscene #135 Cutscene #136 The Dreams of Love Cutscene #137 Cutscene #138 Cutscene #139 Cutscene #140 Cutscene #141 Cutscene #142 Cutscene #143 Cutscene #144 Ending Cutscene #145 Cutscene #146 Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Romance Category:Video games Category:PS3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Disney Games Category:Square Enix Category:E10+ Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Dreams of Love Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Kenneaf's ideas